


the micro macro frick frack

by lenifeya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Nishinoya, Smut, i guess, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenifeya/pseuds/lenifeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noya forgot his meds and lev has to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the micro macro frick frack

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this was for a contest

It was one of those days where Noya felt rlly gay, he took a deep breath and let out a rlly gay scream. He went out to go to school. Suddenly a familiar presence appeared and it started talking to the smol Noya "hey noya thi s dude yesterday showed me his dingity dong like holy bedoodle please no ugh ppl need to leave me alone" the presence called Lev said . "wow that’s awful", noya replied "wanna hang out later btw if u don’t have plans" "ya sure" 

It was after school and smol gay noya was walking home with tol gay lev  
"what if we had nostrils on our forehead instead of our nose wow"  
"Lev please"  
They reached noyas front door and they went inside "this is my crib" noya said, immitating the straights  
The tol and the smol headed upstairs to talk abt stuff 

"shit my heat" noya said "im off my meds"  
"oh wow gj", lev responded  
"Lev please, I cri"  
"ok ok"  
They took off their clothes and threw them around even tho noyas parents could be home anytime soon but who cares abt that lets have the frick frack pls do the frick frack u gays 

They started to do the frick frack when lev took noya's tube of flesh and he looked at what was hanging from it "WOW THEY LOOK LIKE EGGS NOW I WANT EGGS" he yelled out of surprise "LEV NO" 

"hey noya u wanna do me doggy style?"  
"I cant youre too big and I am so smol please help I need to release my heatness"  
" Chill u peanut blanket"  
"ok just do me already u 2012 emo weeb alpha"  
"wow rude, u slimy bruised part of the banana omega....oh wow your noodle is wet"  
Passionatly, they do the frick frack in the booti 

Heck yeah. 

They did the frick frack and noyas parents came in and they were like oops but they were also turned on and so they also did the children-maker move


End file.
